


bring on the real world

by afa_419



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pokemon, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Papa Kukui, but lowkey, except for two people, mama burnet, not counting the adults, they are doing the lightning thief musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afa_419/pseuds/afa_419
Summary: “Why do I need to do this again?” Ash asked.Serena rolled her eyes. “Because, Ash, you need a life, or at least a social one.”When Ash auditioned for The Lightning Thief musical, the last thing he expected was to get a lead role, new friends, and potential boyfriend, but hey, miracles can happen.
Relationships: Citron | Clemont/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kaki | Kiawe/Suiren | Lana, Lilie | Lillie & Mao | Mallow (Pokemon), Sana | Shauna/Serena
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
> This is my first fic so be nice to me please! I try my best you know.

September 2020, the time of year when the cool air finally starts to breeze through Pennsylvania and brings relief from the 80 to 90 degree heat of the summer, and school decides to give highschool kids a “fresh start”, only to beat their teenage asses with exams, essays, and homework. Though it’s only been a week since school started, these two 15 year old sophomores are already over it. Ash Ketchum has already lost his math homework several times and failed two tests, while Serena Yvonne has already gone to the guidance counsellor because of a mental breakdown in the middle of her French class. It was clear to them that they needed an outlet, something outside of school where they could let loose while still feeling like they were accomplishing something. Even though Ash was perfectly content with playing on his Nintendo Switch after school until 3am every night, Serena felt obliged to drag him into a local theater where they could audition for a musical called The Lightning Thief. Needless to say, he was not happy about it.

  
“Why do I need to do this again?” Ash asked while walking behind Serena. He was wearing one of his most comfortable outfits: a brown, oversized sweatshirt with light blue ripped jeans, white sneakers, and a black hat containing his raven black hair that stuck out in all directions.  
Serena rolled her eyes.

“Because, Ash, you need a life, or at least a social one.” Serena absolutely adored fashion and knew a lot more about it than Ash did. After 8 years of being her best friend, he still had no damn clue how her legs don’t freeze in her pink denim skirt, which a white knitted sweater was tucked into. Her knee high boots made her taller than him by an inch, though they were normally the same height. She had honey blonde hair that barely reached her shoulders and a purse the same color as her skirt.

  
Ash hadn’t even known that this was happening until that morning, since Serena had come up with the brilliant idea to sign him up without him knowing. To say he was experiencing anxiety would be an understatement. He was having a panic attack. He was trying to hide it and act like he simply didn’t care, but it’s hard to find an excuse for your hands shaking and your forehead sweating. Logically, Ash knew that anxiety before an audition is normal, but he also isn’t a logical person, leading to Serena having to do the whole “just breathe dude” thing that morning. Regardless, he was still freaking out. 

  
“Stage fright is completely justified,” Serena explained, noticing Ash’s anxious twitching while walking to the theater. “You’re a much better singer than you think.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll be fine, and even if you don’t get a main part, it doesn’t mean they think you’re awful; it just means you weren’t fit for the role.”   
Ash stayed quiet for a few moments, thinking of the times he had seen Serena in musicals. She owned the stage. Though she always got anxious before an audition or a performance, she had enough self confidence to be able to put that behind her and put on an amazing show (too bad not everyone has that privilege). You would think they were dating, or at least had crushes on each other, with how much Ash admired her confidence, even though she overworks herself a lot and ends up bursting into tears during class. But hey, nobody's perfect.

  
“Here we are!” Serena announced. Ash moved his eyes off of his feet and looked up at the theater. It was between a bunch of small family owned stores on a busy street. The doors were bright red with three circular windows in a vertical line. Next to the doors, there were pictures from shows the theater had done before, and there was a lit-up sign at the top reading ‘MEDIA’ in big red letters.

  
Serena put her hands on both of Ash’s shoulders. “Are you ready?”

  
“No.” Ash mumbled quietly, nervously pulling on the end of his sweatshirt.

  
“Hey,” She turned him around so he was facing her. “You’re going to do great, ok?” Ash took a breath, trying to calm himself down, and turned back to the theater.

  
“It’s now or never.” He braced himself before they both walked into the theater.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos back *clap clap clap* back again *clap clap clap*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I forgot to do last chapter...
> 
> THANK YOU EMILY (sparklesandjazzhands) FOR BEING THE EDITOR AND CORRECTING MY TERRIBLE GRAMMAR I LOVE YOOOOUUUUUU <<<<3333

Entering the building, Serena was both insanely excited and equally nervous. Sure, she got leads in her school’s musicals, but she knew everyone there, including the staff. This was a completely different experience with completely different people in a completely different place. Well, at least she wasn’t in this alone, though her best friend looked like he was about to vomit.

The inside of the theater was nice, with a ticket booth on the left side of the doors and a seating area on the right. There were two doors in the back wall, which probably led to the stage, and a bar in between them. There was a flight of stairs next to the bar and a hallway to the bathrooms right next to the entrance. The pair walked up to the bar where a man handed them each a paper.

“Fill out these audition forms and then go upstairs. You give these forms to the people casting and then give your sheet music the piano player.” He informed them.

They both nodded, Serena taking out two pencils and their sheet music from her purse. It had taken her 2 hours to pick which song she wanted to audition with, but after really working her brain cells, she decided to use Take the Weight, a song from the Lightning Thief deluxe album. She thought singing a song from the musical would be a smart idea, but she didn’t want to use My Grand Plan (the main female solo from the show) because that was the easy choice. She decided since Take the Weight was less known and easier on her vocal chords, it was the best choice. She had to help Ash out with picking his song, since it was his first musical audition. She told him to sing Michael in the Bathroom from the musical Be More Chill. Though it’s a popular song, it was written by the same person who wrote The Lightning Thief, and Ash’s voice fit it really well (also he knows all the words like the back of his hand).

After filling out the audition form, they went up the stairs and sat on a bench next to the steps. There were a few people already there, talking quietly and waiting their turns. Serena and Ash sat down on the end of the bench. 

“Hi!” A girl sitting next to them whisper screamed, causing Serena to jump and turn to face her. Her light brown hair was styled in a way that seemed to break the laws of physics, though it looked really shiny and soft. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was probably a bodysuit and a maroon skirt paired with black tights and black wedge heels. She had really pretty green eyes and tanned skin.

“H-hello.” Serena stuttered. Ash nervously waved without saying anything.

“Did I scare you?” She asked, “I’m sorry.”

“Oh no! You’re fine!” Serena reassured, screaming on the inside.

The girl sighed in relief and smiled. “My name's Shauna. It’s nice to meet you!”

“I’m Serena. That’s Ash.” Ash smiled silently when Shauna waved to him. “It’s nice to meet you too.” 

“Is this your first audition?”

“It’s his first but not mine.” Serena turned to Ash. His shoulders were so high they were almost touching his jawline, something that he did when he’s nervous, and his leg was bouncing up and down. Serena put her hand on his shoulder. “You good?” Ash looked at her and nodded. Serena raised her eyebrows, giving him the  _ yeah, ok  _ look, and pushed his shoulders down so they weren’t up so high.

“It’s totally normal to be nervous.” Shouna said, “Especially your first audition. I was an absolute trainwreck.” Shauna giggled, and Serena’s heart practically stopped.  _ Damn my bisexuality,  _ she screamed internally.

“So, what song are you guys singing?” Serena blinked twice at the question and then came back to reality. “Oh, um, I’m singing-”

“Alright everyone!” A man announced, interrupting her. “We’re going to start the auditions now!” Serena’s heart skipped a beat as the man explained the process. She looked over to Shauna, who was listening intently with a smile on her face, and then to Ash, who looked even more scared then before, if that was even possible.

“Alright!” Shauna quietly clapped her hands together, “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Leave comments pls


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings fellow gay trash :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these chaps are pretty short. There's probably gonna be a lot of chaps so that's fun.

**Chapter 3: (Ash’s pov)**

And Ash thought reading tests were stressful. With each kid that sang, his blood pressure rose.  _ This can’t be healthy,  _ he thought to himself.  _ How the hell do people do this for a living without going into cardiac arrest?  _ He heard Serena and Shauna talking, but he wasn’t really paying attention. That was until they called Shauna’s name. She took a deep breath and stood from the bench. She handed the director her audition form and the piano player the sheet music, then walked to the center of the room and proceeded to sing her damn heart out. Belting high notes, hitting low notes, all that good shit. Her voice had a natural rasp to it which sounded really cool. Ash looked over to Serena and lost all his nervousness for a second from holding in his laughter. 

He elbowed her arm. “Yo.” She looked over at him. “You’re redder than Shauna’s skirt.” Serena’s reaction only made him want to laugh harder.

Then, Shauna walked back to the bench and sat down, turning to the two disaster teenagers. “Well, how’d I do?”

Serena smiled, face still red. “Amazing!” She reassured while Ash gave two thumbs up.

“Thank you! Now it’s your turn Serena.”

Serena’s eyes grew wide. “Oh shit,” she said, getting up from her chair and speed walking to give her audition form and music to the staff.

Ash wasn’t at all surprised by Serena’s performance. They sang together all the time, and she really loved the song she chose. He knew she’d sound great, but Shauna definitely didn’t. Her smile grew wide after hearing her. When Serena was finished, Shauna literally clapped. 

“That was amazing, girl!” Shauna gushed when Serena walked back

“Thanks.” She smiled. And then turned to Ash, “You’re the last one.”

He felt his heart sink down to his shoes.

Serena held her hand out and he took it, trying his goddamn hardest to keep his nerves at bay. They walked to the platform together, Ash tightly squeezing Serena’s hand. She turned to him, gave him two thumbs up, and walked back to the bench. 

Ash looked out at the staff. They were staring into his soul like they were trying to find out who he murdered 15 years ago. They were waiting. Ash quietly cleared his throat and walked up the platform, handing them the audition form and the sheet music. He stood in the middle of the platform, and froze. His mouth went completely dry and his throat started to hurt. They were staring. Why were they staring? Why weren’t they saying anything? Was there something on his face? In his hair? Was he butt ass naked and didn’t even notice-

“Excuse me?” The director spoke

Ash snapped out of his overwhelming anxiety, “H-hi.”  _ You’re doing great, sweetie.  _ He thought sarcastically.

“Are you ready?” She asked calmly.

Ash took a deep, shaky breath, “Yes”

_ I can do this I can do this IcandothisIcandothisIcanIcanIcan- _

Ash finally started to sing, and it was honestly a miracle. He thought about all the times he listened to the song. Belted it out when he was alone, sang it in his head at school. He sang it just like he always did, praying to the spaghetti gods that was enough and that he wouldn’t get laughed at. He kept his eyes closed for the first few seconds until they were finally able to open. He looked at the staff and their stone faces and felt himself smile. Somehow, the stares didn’t feel as piercing as they did thirty seconds ago. He was actually having a bit of fun. 

Then the song stopped, along with his voice. There was a long, nerve-racking pause. The anxiety started to flow through his veins again.

_ Oh no… did I sound bad? Shit they hate me. Oh my god why the fuck did I decide to do this?! I probably sounded like a dying rat! I’m gonna die- _

“Thank you, Satoshi.” The director smiled sweetly, even pronouncing Ash’s full name right. “You’re welcome to stay for the dance audition.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading :)
> 
> Pls comment and tell me what I can improve on


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back lads and lesbians!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to test something out, and I put two chaps into one. I'm probably gonna keep doing that but if yall like it the other way let me know :)
> 
> !!!Mental health issues is mentioned in this chap, so here's the warning!!!

One thing every person should know about Serena Yvonne is that unless Jesus Christ himself comes down from the heavens telling her to pack some bags, you don’t wake her up. She’ll smack you, or strangle you whichever seems best at the moment. However, even though she made it very clear to not interrupt her sleep, her phone still vibrated in the middle of the night.

Serena groaned, aggressively picking up her phone. She turned it on and the light burned her retinas. She looked at the time, 4:12am. 

_ Fabulous. _

She unlocked the screen and went to her text messages. It was Ash, what a shock.

**Ass ketchup <3: you awake**

Serena rolled her eyes and texted back,  _ No _

**well wake the fuck up then**

_ Screw off _

**don’t even try to be mad at me**

**you know you cant be**

_ F i n e what’s on your mind _

**take a wild fucking guess**

_ Dude I told you already you did great _

**i dont believe you**

**you’re doing the best friend nice thing**

**just admit i was shit**

_ I take offense to that _

_ And you weren’t shit _

_ Literally everyone’s jaw dropped when they heard you _

**probably from how bad i sounded**

_ I disagree  _

**no one asked for your opinion**

_ Rude  _

**not sorry**

_ You woke me up at 4am so you better be bitch _

**still not sorry**

_ Why aren’t you asleep anyway _

_ Don’t you know we have school tomorrow _

**im setting myself up for failure**

_ You should stop doing that _

**cant its part of the insomnia**

_ And the ptsd _

**fuck off**

_ We literally have a test tomorrow  _

_ A big one too _

**you act like I wasn’t already gonna fail**

_ Jesus christ ash _

**:)))**

_ Well I’m going back to sleep _

_ Goodnight <3 _

**dont let the spiders crawl into your mouth**

_ I hate you _

**love you too girl**

And with that, they stopped texting. Ash was probably gonna go play Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild for the next two hours. Serena had been trying to get him to go to therapy for a while now, but he was way too stubborn and always had the same excuses.

_ It’s not as bad as you think. _

_ Everyone gets nightmares. I don’t need help for it. _

_ I’m a high schooler, we all have anxiety. _

_ Therapy costs money, I’m too poor for that shit. _

_ I can handle it myself. _

At this point, Serena might just set up an appointment for him without him knowing it, even though she knew she would get judo flipped for it. He really needed it. Serena could probably use it too, but Ash needed it so much more than her. If only he could accept that.

Serena turned over to lay on her side, and drifted back to sleep.

\-----------

Ash’s eyes were glued to his phone screen. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He blinked a few times, but it was still there. He rubbed his eyes, it didn’t go away. He blamed it on his dyslexia, but everytime he reread it, it was the same thing.

_ Here's the list of people who will be coming back for callback auditions tomorrow. Good job, everyone! _

  * _Mallow Ayala_


  * Kiawe Iosua


  * Satoshi Ketchum


  * Shauna Martinez


  * Clemont Monet


  * Lillie ʻŌpūnui


  * Lana Smith


  * Serena Yvonne



It was truly a sight to behold.

Serena was spamming him with text messages. When he finally picked up the phone to call her, he had 14 notifications from her.

**What You Missed On Glee: OMG A S H**

**DID YOU SEE**

**WE BOTH GOT A CALLBACK**

**AKSJFLDKSJDFLKJS I KNEW WE COULD DO ITTTTT**

**AAAAAAAAHHHHH**

**SHAUNA GOT A CALLBACK TOO**

**AFGHIYWEBFLIAEYHFHGILFHOWUEF**

**I’M S H O O K E T H**

**DOWN TO MY C O R E**

Ash called her, and she immediately screamed, “I’M SO PROUD OF YOU MY CHILD!!!!!!!”

Ash laughed, still surprised, “I am also shooketh to my core.”

“I’m literally the happiest person on Earth right now.”

“I can tell.”

“Before I start screaming in happiness again though,” Serena begins, “Have you told Kukui and Burnet yet?”

Ash’s heart drops a bit, “No…”

“Are you going to?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“I mean… not really, no”

Ash sighed, “I’ll tell them tonight.”

He could tell Serena was smiling from the tone of her voice. “Ok. Go tell them and then call me when you’re done so I can scream some more.”

“Ok, bye.” Ash ended the call and looked up from his phone.

He was sitting on his bed, looking around his room. It was really small, but Ash didn’t need a big room. He had lived in that god forsaken orphanage for 6 years, after all. It was a miracle he had gotten the chance to actually live in a house before he turned 18 and got kicked out to fend for himself. Kukui and Burnet started fostering him about 2 weeks ago. Why did they choose to care for a sixteen year old with learning disabilities? Ash had no idea. However, it was insanely convenient that they lived in the same town the orphanage was in, so he didn’t have to change schools or leave Serena. He hadn’t gotten the chance to really talk to the couple yet, so he was kind of nervous to tell them about this, especially considering that he had told them he was going to Serena’s when he went to the audition.

Ash stood up from his twin sized bed, and walked out the door. When he entered the kitchen, Kukui was already making dinner with Burnet leaning against the wall. They were in the middle of a conversation, but stopped when they saw Ash.

“Hey hon,” Burnet smiled. “What’s up.”

Ash’s eyes were glued to his socks. “Um- well,” He whispered, unsure of what to say.

“Is everything ok?” Kukui asked.

“Yeah everything’s fine.” Ash looked up at them, “I just have to tell you guys something.” He had both of their full attention, making him a little more anxious and take a small step back, “Uhh…” 

“Don’t be nervous.” Burnet said. “We’re not going to judge you or be mad at you or anything. You can trust us.”  
Ash took a breath and continued. “So yesterday, I didn’t actually go to Serena’s house.” Kukui’s eyebrow rose. “I was still with Serena though. She wants me to start talking to more people and make more friends, so she signed me up to do an audition for a musical at Media Theater. I didn’t think I was gonna get in so I didn’t tell you guys, but it turns out we both got a callback-”

Burnet’s face immediately lit up, “Ash! That’s great!” 

Kukui laughed, “Congrats, dude.”

Ash smiled, relieved “Thank you.” They continued to be excited about it, and Ash forgot how nervous he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about the last names. I didn't want to make everyone the same two races (variety is the spice of life). Also I only really use Ash's japanese name because he is actually japanese. For the others it'll probably tie in somehow (for example, it might be their middle name or their parent's name) but you probably won't see them too often
> 
> Everyone's nationality:
> 
> Ash (Satoshi) - japanese  
> Serena - French  
> Clemont - French  
> Shauna - Latina  
> Kiawe - Hawaiian  
> Lillie - Hawaiian  
> Mallow - Mexican  
> Lana - From Miami (idk what to put for her but she's from Miami, I'm sorry)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sup bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i liked the idea of combining the chapters so they're gonna be longer now

Clemont was terrified. Well, he was always terrified, but this time he was mortifyingly terrified.

He knew auditioning for that stupid musical was a horrible idea. He wasn’t a broadway performer, he was a scientist. He enjoyed being alone in his room, putting most of the hours of his life working on inventions. He didn’t mind having no friends, and since his dad believed he had a few, he thought he could focus on school and science. However, his little sister just had to spill the beans that he sat by himself at lunch and that nobody ever wanted to hang out with him. His dad was upset, saying  _ It’s not healthy to be alone all the time. You need someone to talk to.  _

So, his dad came up with the most intelligent decision: signing his socially anxious, nerdy, loner of a son up for a musical.

Why? Only Jesus knows.

Clemont went to the audition fearing for his life, tried his damn hardest, and apparently actually did well because now he had to find something to wear for the callbacks.

He was rummaging through his closet, throwing random clothes on the floor. “Jesus Christ,” He mumbled to himself, “How long has it been since I cleaned out my closet?”

About ten minutes into destroying his room, he finally found something. He reached down and grabbed a button down shirt. It was the brightest shirt he had, being red, green, blue, and yellow. When he was eleven years old, he won 1st place in his school’s science fair. To celebrate, his mom sewed him this special shirt. Clemont loved it, even though she accidentally made it way too big for him.

_ Eat your vegetables and that shirt will fit you like a glove in a few years,  _ she told him jokingly.

Clemont undid the first few buttons and threw the shirt on over his head. Buttoning the shirt back up, he looked in the mirror. The shirt really did fit him like a glove.

Too bad his mom will never see it.

After an extra ten minutes of closet cleaning, he was able to find a nice pair of jeans, a brown belt, and yellow converse. He tucked the special shirt in his pants (because he thought that’s what fashion is), threw on the belt and the sneakers, and headed out of his room.

“Hey, Clem.” Clemont’s dad, Meyer, greeted him when he walked into the living room. He looked at his son’s shirt and smiled. “It finally fits?” Clemont only nodded. “Ok, well you should probably get going-”

“Clemont!” His sister came barging into the room with their cat, Chespy, in her arms. “Good luck!” she smiled.

Clemont laughed and petted the kitten she was holding. “Thanks Bonnie.” He grabbed his phone, car keys, and water bottle before his dad patted him on the back. “Don’t get into a car accident, you just got your license.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Clemont rolled his eyes before walking out the door.

It was only about a fifteen minute drive from his house to the theater. Sadly, Clemont was an awful driver, and has no sense of direction, so it took him an extra ten minutes to get there (and he had to park pretty far from the theater, which wasn’t helping). He bolted down the street, into the theater, and up the stairs, hoping he wasn’t too late. Thankfully, he was right on time, even though he was incredibly out of breath for someone who had only ran for a few minutes.

He sat down on the bench and looked around at the other kids. Sitting next to him were two girls, one with green hair and the other with light blonde. They were holding hands, whispering to another girl with blue hair who was standing in front of them. Then, there was a dark skinned boy with black and red hair playing on his phone, a girl with brown hair talking to a girl with honey blonde hair, and a boy with black hair wearing a black baseball cap.

Clemont took out his phone, seeing that his dad texted him,

**Dad: You’re gonna do great, son. Break a leg. :)**

Clemont smiled at the message, taking a breath. He could do this.

\---------

Holding her girlfriend’s hand, Mallow was trying to keep herself from bouncing off the walls. She was ecstatic that her, her best friend, and her partner had all gotten a callback.

“Maybe another reason why you’re so energetic right now is because you already had two cups of coffee.” Lillie rolled her eyes, smiling.

“I didn’t have two cups of coffee.”

Lana laughed, “Yeah, you probably had five.” 

“No-”

“You had one cup this morning in your favorite mug and then you stopped at Starbucks to get a latte.” Lillie called her out.

Mallow pretended to be offended. “Okay, I’m not gonna sit here and let you accuse me of something I clearly did.” 

Lillie laughed at that. She had the cutest laugh.

“Are y’all gonna start making out?” Lana smirked. “Cause if you are, do it in the bathroom stall. Keep that shit to yourself.”

“Lana!” Lillie almost shrieked.

They continued talking until the director came into the room, “Hey you guys!” She greeted enthusiastically. “My name’s Diantha, welcome to callback auditions!” She proceeded to explain how callbacks were going to work. They would all get a copy of the script and sing a certain song/scene for the character they were called back for. 

Seemed simple enough.

The director called back the three boys to do their auditions, leaving the other 5 girls to chat amongst themselves. 

“I gotta piss.” Lana dropped their phone into Mallow’s lap.

“Thank you for that information,” Mallow deadpanned.

“No problem, hold my phone.”

Lana went down the stairs and Lillie sighed. “They really don't have a filter, do they?”

Mallow laughed, shaking her head as Lillie started to fidget with the sleeve of the green flannel shirt Mallow was wearing. “Are you nervous?”

“Am I supposed to be?” Lillie asked, leaning on Mallow’s shoulder.

“You are definitely supposed to be. Otherwise you’re probably way too confident.”

“Confidence is my middle name.”

“Confidence isn’t even in your vocabulary.”

Lillie rolled her eyes at that. “Ha ha.”

“I’m back.” Lana announced after coming back up the stairs.

Lillie glanced at them from Mallow’s shoulder. “Did you wash your hands?”

“Yes, mother.” Lana answered sarcastically.

They all laughed and went on to talk about how much homework their algebra teacher gave them until it was their turn to audition. Twenty to twenty five minutes later, the three boys came back. Two of them grabbed their bags and immediately headed out the door while the other sat down next to the two other girls in the room.

“Alright,” The director announced. “Come on girls, let’s do this.”

“Oh shit.” Lana whispered.

“You scared?” Mallow teased a little bit.

“Fuck off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 100 hits yall!! I literally didnt think anyone would read this so it might not seem like a big deal to you but its h u g e for me so thanks so much :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloha girls and gays alike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok hello hi in this chapter the cast list is revealed you will see two random ass names (harley thomson and mack rivers) they are literally just random names to fill up the cast list a little bit they aren't actually characters in the story so don't worry. Also in the actual musical they double casted for all of the characters except percy and annabeth. in this story there will only be one playing two characters is the person who is playing charon and the oracle (not sally) because i thought it be cool if they played both. 
> 
> also small language dictionary  
> Mahalo - thank you in hawaiian  
> Kehena - fucking hell in hawaiian

“Kiawe!” Sima, Kiawe’s mother, called to him from the kitchen. “Dinner’s ready!”

“Coming mom!” Kiawe answered, grabbing his phone and heading down the stairs. Entering the kitchen, Sima handed him a plate of spaghetti. He sat down at the table, ready to dig in. “Mahalo,” he thanked his mother. Then he realized, “Oh- can I get a fork?”

Sima chuckled. “No, you gotta eat it with your hands.” She handed him a fork and sat at the other end of the table with her own dinner.

“Where’s Dad and Mimo?” Kiawe asked, shoving a fork full of noodles in his mouth.

“They went to see a movie. Mimo has been dying to see Mulan ever since the trailer came out.”

“But Mushu isn’t in it. How are you gonna make a live action Mulan without Mushu?”

“That’s exactly what I said.” Sima laughed, then changed the subject. “So… how was it?”

“How was what?”

“Your trip to the moon. What do you think?”

Kiawe thought for a second, then realized. “Ooooohhh, right, callbacks.”

Sima laughed. “Kehena, answer my question.”

Kiawe shrugged. “Pretty good, less nerve racking.” 

He never really planned to sign up for a musical. He loved dancing, and he knew his singing wasn’t half bad, but he just moved here from Hawaii four months ago, and was still trying to build the good reputation he had in his last school back up. He was able to make friends with most of the basketball team before it started in winter. He was one of the best players on the basketball team at his old school, he just hoped he wouldn’t suck over here. Sophocles, the only friend he really kept in touch with after the move since the other players on the basketball team were kinda douchebags, noticed how nervous he actually was about it.

_“Why don’t you try signing up for something before basketball season?” Sophocles suggested over Kiawe’s phone screen. “You need something to distract you.”_

_“What would I do?”_ _  
__“What do you like to do?”_

_“I don’t know man.”_

_“Oh come on Kiawe. Don’t you dance?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“So, sign up for dancing lessons, or a dance group. Audition for a fucking musical for all I care.”_

_Kiawe wanted to roll his eyes until he remembered passing a theater on his way to get something to eat a few days ago. Maybe they did sign ups._

_“Huh, a musical might not actually be a bad idea.”_

_“Go for it man,” Sophocles encouraged. “What’s the worst that could happen?”_

_“I make a fool out of myself.”_

_“Then they’ll forget about you the next day.”_

_“I guess that’s true.”_

_“So, you’ll do it?”_

_“If I can.”_

He went to the theater after school the next day. Turns out they did have auditions coming up. Kiawe was even more surprised when he saw that the musical was The Lightning Thief. _Since when was that a musical?_ He thought to himself. _Whatever._

He was almost done with his spaghetti when his phone buzzed. He looked at the screen and saw that someone sent him an email. He opened his phone to see what it was.

_Thank you all for coming to callbacks! You all did amazing! Here’s the cast list. Can’t wait to see you all on Monday!_

_Percy Jackson - Satoshi Ketchum_

_Annabeth Chase - Serena Yvonne_

_Grover Underwood - Clemont Monet_

_Luke Castellan - Kiawe Iosua_

_…_

Kiawe dropped the fork onto the table.

\-------------

_Percy Jackson - Satoshi Ketchum_

_Annabeth Chase - Serena Yvonne_

_Grover Underwood - Clemont Monet_

_Luke Castellan - Kiawe Iosua_

_Clarisse La Rue - Mallow Ayala_

_Katie Gardener - Lana Smith_

_Silena Beauregard - Harley Thompson_

_Chiron/Mr. Brunner - Mack Rivers_

_Sally Jackson - Lillie Ōpūnui_

_Charon/Oracle - Shauna Martinez_

Ash was freaking out. He stopped looking at the cast list when he got to Shauna, mostly due to shock and Serena squealing right next to his ear. They were in Serena’s room when they got the email. Ash sitting on the floor playing _Pokemon Sword,_ trying to evolve his Riolu into a Lucario, while Serena was doing history homework before her phone buzzed with the notification.

“MOOOMMM!!!!!” Serena ran out of her room and down the stairs screaming for her mother, Grace, in the kitchen before Ash got up to follow. “GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!”

Ash could hear Grace’s sigh from the stairs. “What’s up Sere?”

“WE GOT THE LEADS!!!!! BOTH OF US!!!!!” She noticed Ash entering the kitchen and immediately tackle-hugged him. “WE’RE STARRRRSSS”

“That you are,” Grace chuckled. “Wasn’t this Ash’s first audition?”

“Yeah.” Ash answered, still hugging Serena.

“Well then you must be insanely talented.”

Thankfully Serena was covering his face, or everyone would’ve seen the pink on his cheeks.

Serena finally let go to look at her mom. “You wouldn’t believe how nervous he was. A part of me thought he was gonna run out of the building and I would have to drag him back.”

“I can’t believe this is actually happening,” Ash said, still in awe.

“Well it’s right in front of your face, so believe it.” Grace went back to the pot of boiling water. “Go back upstairs now. I’ll call you guys when dinner’s ready.” 

Once back in Serena’s room, she turned to Ash. “Now, call Kukui and tell him the good news!”

Ash looked at her and sighed. “I will when I get home.”

“Will when you get home my ass.” Serena deadpanned. “If you don’t tell them right now, you’ll tell them last minute. You got the lead in your first musical Ash! Aren’t you happy about it?”

“I’m happy about it, just really shocked.” Ash took a breath. “A part of me is thinking they made a mistake.”

“Definitely not.”

“I know it’s not logical but it’s still possible-”

“You’re really talented, Ash. Own it.”

Ash stared at her for a second, realized that he wasn’t gonna win this argument, and pulled out his phone in defeat.

He went into the bathroom before scrolling through his contacts and calling Kukui.

It rang for a few seconds before Kukui answered, _“Hello?”_

“Hey,” Ash greeted, a tiny bit nervous but not as nervous as usual.

_“Hey Ash. What’s up?”_

“Well, I have something to tell you.”

 _“How intriguing,”_ Kukui chuckled. _“Proceed.”_

“You know the musical I auditioned for?”

_“Yeah.”_

“Well… I may or may not have gotten a lead role…”

There’s a few seconds of silence before, _“Really!! That’s so great! I had no idea you could even sing! HEY BURNET!!! WE WILL BE BOOKING TICKETS TO MEDIA THEATER SOMETIME THIS YEAR!!!”_

“Wait, you’re coming to see the show?”

_“Of course we are dude. Why wouldn’t we-”_

_“Why? Is this another attempt at a romantic date?”_

Ash could practically see Kukui roll his eyes at his wife from Serena’s house, and he couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for readiiiinnnggg i really do appreciate it :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise!!! i'm not dead!!! at least not yet because school sucks ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally i wanted to make this a three part chapter instead of a two parter like all the other ones but we don't always get what we want now do we. so before you read just know that you meet the staff in this chapter. it was insanely hard to pick the staff cause i wanted them all to be champions since i already chose diantha, so that's what i did :) also just know that in this story lana is nonbinary because fuck you.

“Are we ready to go?” Mallow asked as she finished the last few sips of her morning coffee.

“Yeah.” Lana yawned as they answered, “Why do rehearsals start so early.”

“9am is not that early.” Lillie said as she was looking in the mirror making sure she doesn’t look like hell. She was wearing skinny jeans with a light blue sweater paired with a cute owl necklace and brown ankle boots. Her blonde hair was down with two braids in the front. 

After a few minutes of fashion evaluation, Mallow came up and wrapped her arms around Lillie’s waist, “You look fine sweetie, chill out.” She was wearing green mom jeans that were cuffed at the bottom with an orange shirt and a baggy flannel shirt. Her signature green hair was pulled into pigtails. She kissed Lillie on the cheek and pulled her to the door.

“Are we finally leaving?” Lana questioned acting like they’ve been waiting for hours. They had on a blue Sonic The Hedgehog shirt that said ‘ride the wave dude surfs up’ and black sweatpants. They’ve never really been one for fashion, anyway.

“Yes, we are leaving.” Mallow grabbed her car keys and texted her father that they weren’t going to be home.

“Fucking finally.” 

They all grabbed their bags before walking out the door and into Mallow’s car. Lillie sat in the passenger seat while Lana got the whole back seat to themself. Once Mallow turned on the engine, Lillie’s nerves spiked (not as much as auditions but it still spiked). This was the first rehearsal, and she really wanted people to not hate her. She checked her bag for the 13th time.  _ Water bottle? Check. Alcohol wipes packet? Yes. Hand sanitizer? Thank god. Lunch? Yay. Phone? Oh crap where’s my phone?! Oh no- _

“You’re phone’s in your pocket Lils.” Mallow paused her and Lana’s conversation to interrupt Lillie’s mini anxiety attack. Feeling her jean pockets, Lillie pulled out her phone before letting out a huge sigh.

“You should relax.” Lana said.

“I’m completely relaxed.” Lillie argued, her voice cracking only driving Lana’s point home, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry babe. It’s ok.” Mallow slid her hand into Lillie’s, eyes still on the rode.

“Yeah babe.” Lana joked.

“Only I’m allowed to call her that.”

“My apologies ma’am.”

“Screw you.”

Lillie couldn’t help but laugh at their small argument as they neared the theater. The conversation went a few different ways until Mallow parked. Exiting the car, Lillie and Mallow continued to hold hands as they walked down the street. 

“Think we can get Mcdonalds?”

Lillie rolled her eyes, “No Lana, we can’t be late to the first rehearsal.”

“It’s only 8:45.” Lana pointed out, “We have a full 15 minutes.”

“I would like a coffe-”

“No no no no.” Lillie cut her girlfriend off, “You literally just had coffee you will not be having more.” 

“Ok but I skipped breakfast.”  
“Why on earth would you do that?”

“I wasn’t hungry.”  
“That’s not an excuse.”

“Now while you two have your little couple quarrel,” Lana interrupted, “Imma go get a breakfast sandwich.”

Lana started running ahead of them, “Wait! You don’t even have any money on you!” Mallow, being the only one with money, follows close behind.

Lillie rolled her eyes before walking with her girlfriend, “If we’re late I’m blaming you two.”

\-----------

“Hi guys!” Shauna greeted Serena and Ash when they entered the theater.

“Hello.” Serena smiled while Ash waved.

“Congrats on your parts! Maybe I should ask you guys for an autograph.”

“Don’t be weird.” Serena laughed, “You got a big part too.”  
“Not as big as you two. You guys are gonna be love interests.”

That got Ash’s attention, “I completely forgot about that.”

“What, will that be torchure for you?”

“Yes.” Ash chuckled when Serena pouted, pretending to be upset.

“Oh come on.” She rolled her eyes and rapped her arms around her best friend, “You know you looooove meeeeee”

“Ugh, get off of me.” Ash pushed her off of him, laughing.

“Honestly, you two already act like a couple.” Shauna interrupted, “You guys aren’t actually dating in real life right-”

“Fuck no.” Ash cut her off.

“Hey! language mister.” Serena scolded and lightly pushed him while Shauna was trying not to laugh hysterically.

The three kept the conversation going until it was time to start the rehearsal. A few more people came into the theater for rehearsal. Serena only recognized a few from callbacks, but she was honestly excited to get to know everyone. As much as she loves the singing, dancing, and performing part, the best part of theater is bonding with the cast. Even the most socially anxious people will probably find a friend. It’s just how theater works, at least in her experience.

“Hello everyone!” Diantha came into the waiting area from the auditorium, “Welcome to our first rehearsal!” The kids clapped and cheered for a second before she continued, “Since it is our first rehearsal, for the first half we’ll be introducing ourselves. Then we’ll have lunch at 11:30-12:30, and before you ask, yes you are allowed to leave the building and go to the Mcdonalds or whatever else is down there but please eat your lunch in the building. Then, after lunch, we will be doing a full read through of the show, and rehearsal will end at 4:30. Does that sound good?”

Everyone nodded colectivally and Diantha led all of them into the auditorium. They all sat in the red cushioned chairs in front of the stage before the rest of the staff came onto the stage.

“Ok everyone! We finally get to actually introduce ourselves.” The cast and staff both cheered before they started the introductions. Of course there was the director, Diantha. She had dark hair and Serena couldn’t figure out if it was short or in an updo. She was wearing a white button up shirt with black jeans and converse. Then there was the choreographer, Wallace, and the assistant choreographer, Iris. Wallace had light blue hair and was wearing a dark blue sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up paired with jean shorts. Iris didn’t look that much older than the cast. She had very long, purple looking hair that was half up in space buns and half down. She was wearing a purple and white striped sweater with ripped jeans and white white vans. Then there was the musical director, Cynthia. She was wearing a tan sweater tucked into gray sweatpants and sneakers. Finally, there was the stage manager, Steven. He looked a little bit like Wallace, having short blue hair (even though it looked almost silver) and seemingly the same ethnicity. Steven wore a black jacket and sweatpants with grey running shoes.

You could tell that all of the staff were excited to start working on this musical, and that enthusiasm was starting to rub off on Serena. She was much more pumped then she was when she signed up for this musical. She was so ready to get back into theater.

“Alright!” Diantha started, “Everyone onto the stage and sit in a circle, it’s introduction time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading sorry it took a while. now if you excuse me... prom the musical movie came out today and i need to watch it for the 4th time.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and a comment! Thanks y'all!!


End file.
